Humans and Demigods
by LiCracken
Summary: what would happen if bella and edward came into the lives of percy and annabeth? classic parings. first fanfic please r&r percabeth, ooc, BxE ch. Funny-ness on chapter 7! please read all the way through.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I can't believe I actually got into Columbia. On top of that, my ridiculously handsome boyfriend, Edward Cullen, got in, too. In just a couple of days we would be starting classes. Edward would be in pre-med and I would be studying English lit. When I got to my dorm it had been empty, so Edward helped me to set up after we set his stuff up. That night we decided to go to a an Italian place. We were in New York, right? Well, that night at dinner is when everything stated to go really weird.

"Hey, Edward. Do you see that couple in the doorway there?"

"Yeah. Why?"

" I don't know…but they look like they're expecting a monster to come out and attack them, or something." These people seriously did. The guy had short black hair and was wearing a Aeropostle shirt and jeans and kept looking over his shoulder. He kept one hand in his pocket and the other was holding the hand of the girl next to him. The girl had long curly blond hair and was wearing an orange shirt that said Camp Half- Blood. She must have been a councilor there or something . She kept searching the crowd inside the restaurant as if looking for someone. She whispered some thing to the guy next to her. He looked to see where her gaze finally landed. I turned to what she was looking at also. There, in the back corner of the restaurant, was a women more beautiful even than my friend Rosalie, and Rose had a beautiful body that any model would kill for. Yet this women seemed to surpass her beauty a hundred times. If Rose made you drop your self-esteem by a hundred notches, then this women would make you drop it by a million. The most interesting thing is that she was staring at Edward and I like she was watching a soap opera. I turned back to Edward to see him staring at the beautiful woman too, letting out a slow whistle. That's it, and I kicked him under the table to get his attention back to me.

"What?" he asked, trying to be oblivious.

"You know exactly what you did." I said, giving him my cheesy all knowing look

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me there I just had this urge to whistle and I couldn't stop myself. It was like I was possessed," he said with chagrin.

" Don't worry I believe you but I do have one New rule: you are only allowed to whistle at me."

"Okay" he said his green eyes glowing with love.

APOV

Yes! I finally made to collage no monster was going to get me now. The best part of this is that I'm not only going to and ivy league collage on a free scholarship but prefect my best friend made it to Columbia too. That night after stetting the stuff up in the dorms we went to an Italian restaurant to celebrate. It was a cute restaurant, a New York type style. Because we hadn't been attacked in about two months Percy and I were getting pretty nervous. As we walked into the almost perfect restaurant we kept glancing every where trying to make sure no monster was coming for us. Percy kept one hand in his pocket holding riptide and the other around mine which was extremely comforting. Looking around I spotted the one woman that I was lamenting to see Aphrodite herself in all usual loveliness as expected. The thing that I was not expecting was she was not staring at us, major shocker considering that we are said to be her favorite "soap opera." No, she was starring at the most perfect looking couple in the world. The girl had long brown hair, deep brown eyes, a pretty fair complexion and was in a royal blue shirt and the guy had ridiculously colored bronze hair like nothing that existed on earth probably a dye of some kind. He had emerald green eyes, that for some reason looked dull next to Percy's sea green ones and a regular white button down shirt. But what happened next I was not prepared for…


	2. Drama Time

_But what happened next I was not prepared for…_

Aphrodite got up and walked up to us. Of course, with every eye in the restaurant following her

every move. But that guy she was looking at before had turned his head back to who I could only assume

was his girlfriend.

"Hello, Annabeth, Percy_ ._ Annabeth, would you mind coming to the bathroom with me?"

"Uh…sure," I wasn't about to refuse a goddess

We walked to the bathroom. I just stood against the granite countertop as Aphrodite stood in front

of what probably is her favorite spot: the mirror.

"So, did you see the cute guy out in front, with the bronze hair?"

"Umm… yeah. So?" What would that guy have anything to do with me? Especially when

Aphrodite was involved with it?

"I want you to ask him out,"

WHAT??? I'm not a 13 year old at a slumber party! Was the first thing I wanted to say. But I kept

myself carefully in check.

"Excuse me?" I tried to remain as polite as possible. I mean, she is a goddess, after all.

"You heard me. I want you to ask him out" she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But…I hardly know him. I don't even know his name," I tried to make some excuse.

"His name is Edward Cullen. So, now you know his name. Go out and talk to him!"

Seeing as there was absolutely no way that I was going to get out of it even if I was a daughter of

Athena, I went out and walked over to Percy again only to see him sitting with Edward and his supposed

girlfriend, talking like they had been friends for years.

I began feeling a little sick. Could this get any worse?

Percy, being the seaweed brain that he is, called me over. Oh, yes, it can get worse. Of course.

During the whole entire thing I was silent as a grave. While Percy, Edward, and Bella, as I found I

out , talked about everything and anything. I suppose I should give him some credit I did find out that Percy

and Edward were roommates and Bella was mine. Which was going to make tonight one heck of a lot

worse.

My chance to complete the "dare" happened when Bella and Percy left to pay for their meals, but

not before Bella and Edward had an argument about who got to pay for the food which seemed to be

rehearsed down pat.

"Hey, Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure. It's Annabeth, right?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering…um…if you would like to go out on a date with me?"

"I can't, Annabeth, I'm going out with someone I'm incredibly in love with already." he said to

me without hesitation, but looking at something behind me.

I turned to see what he was looking at…great, it was Bella and Percy both shooting daggers at me.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only seconds Edward finally spoke up.

"Bella, I think we should be heading back." With that and some goodbyes to Percy, they left.

"So, is that the reason that you were silent during dinner?" Percy asked. Starting to walk towards the doors. Not a good sign.

"Listen to me for a minute, _please_?" I begged.

"Well, was it?" He was getting impatient now.

"Partly, okay?" Now I was getting ticked off.

" He has a girlfriend, in case you didn't notice, Wise Girl!"

" Listen to me, Seaweed Brain, I was dared to by Aphrodite. Okay? That's what happened in the

bathroom, she told me that I need to ask Edward out. And what's it to you, anyways, it's not like you're my

boyfriend or anything." I was now in full out yelling and screaming mode. Thank goodness we were out of the restaurant by now.

"Well, would you like me to be? Your boyfriend, I mean," he blurted, then seemed to realize what

he'd said and turned red with embarrassment .

"What ?!?" Did he just…I thought about all the times I'd wished he'd say that, getting us together

in my head in ever more perfect ways, but too proud to make the first move.

"Really?" I whispered, and then faces flashed through my mind: Aphrodite's, looking both smug

and mischievous, my father's face purple with shock, Grover's red with suppressed laughter, and finally, the face of my mother, Athena, full of disappointment and disapproval. _I expected more of you,_ she seemed to be saying.

I couldn't. Besides, _something _in my life needed to remain stable.

"Annabeth, would you go out with me?" said Percy. I spoke quickly, afraid he would get down on

one knee if I waited to long.

"Percy…I can't, I need you as a best friend, not a boyfriend. I don't like you that way."

With that I ran away from him. Even if I'm not supposed to feel that way about him, I don't want to see him hurt. I had to get away from there- those words stung me a thousand times more than they will ever sting him. To know that those words are complete and utter lies. _I need you as a best friend, not a boyfriend. I don't like you that way. _To know that I could have had Percy as mine. All because of my stupid family.

I found myself face to face with the door that opened to my dorm room. No longer caring that I would have my head bitten off by Edward's jealous girlfriend. All that I could think about was how I just managed to break two hearts by saying those stupid words.

Stupid Aphrodite screwing up my life. Can't she just leave things alone?


	3. bonding time

**AN: here is chapter three. Once again I would like to thank Justdazzeled for editing. One more thing. ****PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THESE STORIES ALL CREDIT GO TO RICK RIORDAN AND STEPHINE MEYER. I'm no longer mad at Rick because apparently in the book the demigod files he has Percy and Annabeth go on a date. **

PPOV

_I need you as a best friend, not a boyfriend. I don't like you that way. _Those

words tore at my soul. I felt like I was being gored by the Minotaur, chewed by a Hydra,

spiked by a manticore, and glared at by Medusa all at the same time. I put everything on

the line tonight after years of just watching her. I finally got the nerve to ask her out, and

she gave me that stupid age old excuse, 'I just want to be friends.'

Gods help me.

I hung my head in shame as I walked back to the dorm, knowing that I would

have to face the boy that Aphrodite, that stupid goddess of love, wants Annabeth- _**my **_

_**Annabeth**_- to have as a boyfriend. Hercules, that goddess is really screwed up.

I got to the room to see Edward running his hands through his hair reading what

looked to be a bio text book. How the Hades can someone enjoy reading?

"Hey." That should suffice for talking enough for the next year or so.

"Hey, man, look, I'm sorry about what happened in the restaurant"

"What does it matter to you? You turned her down!"

"Yeah, but I could tell that you liked her."

"Why does it matter? She doesn't like me."

"How do you know that? Have you ever asked her out?"

"Yes, genius. In fact I asked her out not 5 minutes ago, and she said, and I quote, '_I need you as a best friend, not a boyfriend. I don't like you that way._'" I knew I shouldn't be so harsh on him. It was not his fault that Annabeth turned me down.

"Hey, do you like fencing?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"There's this gym that I heard about that has an awesome fencing arena."

"Uhh…why are we going fencing?"

"You need to calm down, dude."

"Oh…but…well…okay. Sure."

With that we left for the arena. This should be interesting.

OLYMPUS, APHRODITE'S PALACE

"So perfect!" Aphrodite purred delightedly, shaking back her perfect silken hair.

"What's perfect, my lady?" asked one of her perfectly lovely nymph attendants,

who happened to be giving her a pedicure.

"I'm glad you asked, dear," said the goddess, "You see, my two favorite pairs of

lovers are Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, and Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Edward and Isabella share the deepest, most devoted love since Eros and Psyche, and

Percy and Annabeth have torn, mixed, indecisive hearts, yet they can't even figure out how much they love one another! So tragic! So exquisitely painful!" Aphrodite sighed dramatically, lost in her romantic thoughts.

"Anyway, a little helpful intervention from yours truly finally brought those two stories together. I'm nearly trembling with excitement, darling, because I'm going to see the whole thing! Look!" She pointed to what appeared to be a 90 inch plasma screen TV,

except for the slim glass line dividing it down the middle.

"Hephaestus made it for me, at my request," she said happily, "I can watch two scenes at the same time. That's what's so perfect. I made sure Isabella and Annabeth are rooming together, as are Percy and Edward. Ahhhh… You, dear, go fetch me some fat-free ambrosia, and while you're at it, find Clio."

"The Muse of History?" asked the young dryad,

" Yes, this is surely history in the making, and I want her to record it." She nodded and ran off.

Aphrodite settled back in her satin couch, picked up the bronze-and-ruby remote, and flipped on the screen. The boys were fencing, which was of no interest to her, but the girls…

BPOV

The water tricked hot and steamy down my already soaked back. I still could not get over the fact that she had asked Edward-_**MY**_ Edward- out. I got out of the shower, seeing as it would not help relax my body all that much because every time I thought of what happened it would tense up again. As I walked out of the bathroom, (fully clothed), I saw the door to my dorm ajar. Inside the room I saw Annabeth -_Annabeth-_ facedown, lying on what apparently was her bed. I took in a deep breath prepared to yell the loudest I have ever yelled in my life. But it was all in vain, because Annabeth must have heard me. Once she faced me that breath left my lungs at the sight of her tearstained cheeks. I immediately ran to see what was wrong, forgetting all the anger I felt towards to her. But by the time I got there she was sobbing and choking out apologies.

"I'm sorry. I was dared. I would never go after him if it weren't for that stupid dare." The tears were running full force out her storm-gray eyes.

" Wait, Annabeth, who dared you?" Why would anybody want to split up Edward and I for another girl? The only people who ever tried to break us up asked Edward to go out with themselves, not somebody else.

"Uhh… umm…"

Sudden pity struck me. "It's okay, Annabeth, you don't have to tell me."

After that we went quiet for a couple minutes.

"Annabeth… if you don't mind me asking, what else happened tonight?"

With that simple question Annabeth broke down in tears again. And told me the rest of what happened that night. I sat there quietly, letting her get it all out of her system. By the end I had a tearstained shirt and a tearstained Annabeth

"Okay, Annabeth, how about we just watch a movie for the rest of the night?"

EPOV

Holy cow, this boy was good. When he said he'd been fencing for a few years I had assumed at least two. But the way he moved…he seemed like he'd been doing it his whole life.

"Thanks man, this really helps, you know, to get the testosterone out." Percy said out of the blue while we were walking back to the dorm.

"Yes, well, my sister-in-law Rosalie gets mad a lot. So when we need her to calm down, we take her to the gym, let her go crazy on the punching bags" I explained.

"Hey, what happened when you asked Bella out?" Percy asked.

"She said yes. I asked her out right after this creep asked her, so compared to him, I looked better than I actually am."

"Thanks again. Hey we're here. Let's go inside and get showered, because I personally don't like the smell of my own BO." Percy said, holding his nose.

PPOV

If only I had made it to the showers…

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE?!?!**


	4. oh boy

Hey everybody here's text next chapter. Whoo who! I think this might be my last chapter until august but I'll try to update sooner

I don't own either of these books/ genius ideas

Big Thank you to Justdazzled for all the help

PPOV

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something running towards us. I don't know why, but it made me nervous.

"Hey, Edward, why don't you go in first? I'll meet you up there" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

The thing that I saw turned out to be a girl. Scratch that - a very hot girl. She had on a cheerleading outfit and looked like she just came from practice. She had this incredibly straight blonde hair, and the color reminded me of corn-silk. Her eyes were big and hazel. Her skin was sun-tanned and incredibly smooth. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Except of course for Annabeth. She'll always take my number one.

"Hey," the mystery girl said flirtatiously as soon as she got close enough to me. Why would she want to talk to me?

"Uhhh…hi," Great reply, genius.

She took another step towards me. "You're _really_ cute." she said confidently, as if that meant I was supposed to propose on the spot.

WHAT?!? How do you respond to something like that? Just as she was about to lean in, I heard someone call my name.

APOV

What happened tonight? As I sat down on the dorm room couch watching, An Officer and a Gentleman, I came up with a list of everything that happened tonight to make sense of this, well, mess.

We weren't contacted for six months.

Today Aphrodite comes out of the blue and tells me to ask out Edward.

Percy asked me out after he found out why I asked Edward out.

Bella had a major hormone change.

I only had one thought going through my mind: what was she trying to do with my life? Or more appropriately, mine and Percy's. I had to talk to him. I jumped off the couch during the part where Zach beats up those idiots from the bar. I ran out of the room over to Percy's dorm only to see a blonde bimbo leaning in for a kiss.

"Percy!" I yelled. The moron, how could he not see her legs, one bronze and the other looking like it belonged to a horse or a donkey.

"Percy, I need to talk to you. Now." I tried to sound calm. Not exactly easy, considering he was about to have his blood sucked by a demon cheerleader (why do empousai always dress as cheerleaders?)

"Well, _Percy _is busy right now. Why don't you come back a little later?" the empousa sneered.

"And since when do _you_ speak for Percy?" I asked with a little too much attitude because the next thing I knew, the demon flew at my face with iron-hard fists. I heard evil laughter and Percy yelling and then I felt myself hit the ground. I caught a glimpse of the empousa's true form. Her face was bone-pale, her eyes cruel and blood red, the ends of her hair sizzling with flames. Then I passed out.

PPOV

WHAT IN HADES IS WRONG WITH THIS CHICK?!!! She hit Annabeth and _she thinks it's funny!_ I knelt to see if she was alright. Oh gods, she's passed out. I stood up with my hand in my pocket, ready to pull out my sword at the first sign that she wasn't mortal. But on my way up I saw what looked like a metal leg and a donkey leg. Uh oh. I remember facing one of these in the summer before my freshman year. I pulled out Riptide and raised it right above the empousa's head, ready to strike.

"Now Percy, why do you want to fight? Why don't you give me a kiss instead?" she purred. Just like freshman orientation.

"Why the Hades would I give you a kiss? You're a freak and a monster!" I yelled. Now people were starting to notice us. With one quick swipe, too quick for her to dodge, I slashed through her and she burst into dust with a wail. Through the lobby doors I saw Edward come running.

"Percy what happened? What's wrong with Annabeth? Is that a baseball bat?"

"Edward! Uhhh…I'll tell you later. Can you help me carry Annabeth back to her room? I need to go up too and grab my first aid kit."

"Yes, of course," Edward answered. I ran up to our room to find the ambrosia and nectar that I kept in my suitcase. I never thought I would need to use this so soon. I found it underneath my socks, right where Annabeth told me to put it. I ran over to Annabeth's dorm and caught up with Edward and Annabeth. I walked alongside them, anxiety fluttering in my stomach. Annabeth must have regained some consciousness, because she was starting to curl up into Edward's arms.

Once we got inside the building, a lot of people started staring at us with curious and concerned eyes. In Annabeth's room, I saw Bella sitting on a couch with a bowl of popcorn, watching what looked like a movie with a young Richard Gere, before he had gray hair.

"Hey Edward, Percy - _what happened to Annabeth?!_" she asked, alarmed, as we walked into the room.

"Umm - I'll tell you later, but where can we put her?" I asked. Gods, these people ask too many questions.

"Right on the couch, I guess?" Bella said. It came out like a question. Edward walked over and placed Annabeth on the couch.

"Hey, guys, I was wondering… if you wouldn't mind staying at Edward's and my place tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, I would mind! I want to know what happened to my roommate!" Bella yelled, looking between me and Annabeth.

"I promise I'll tell you, but right now I need to be alone with Annabeth to take care of her."

"Well, if you need to take care of her, go ahead, but I'm with Bella on this one; why can't you tell us?" Edward asked, with a serious expression on his face.

"I promise I'll tell you tomorrow, but right now I need to take care of Annabeth and I can't do that if we keep talking. OK?" I said. I was getting impatient. Annabeth is lying unconscious on the couch and they want to know what's going on. I can tell you in three words:_ Annabeth's passed out_.

" OK, Percy, we'll leave, but you have to promise to tell us what happened." Edward said .

"I will" I promised.

"Take good care of her, Percy." Bella said. Gods, she sounded like we'd never see each other again. I think I actually saw tears in her eyes.

"Look, I promise, could you just go?"

"Yeah, Bella, let's go, love." Edward said, leading Bella out of the dorm.

After they finally left, I took out the ambrosia and nectar that I had stored in my pockets. I opened Annabeth's mouth and started to put mashed-up pieces in, hoping she would chew on her own. Luckily she did. I went into kitchen to find a cup and straw. Coming out with the necessary supplies I saw that Annabeth was asleep instead of unconscious. She had curled up and was taking deep, slow breaths. I decided against feeding her anything else. I spent the night in Annabeth's living room floor in front of the couch where she was sleeping. I was afraid to go back to my dorm for fear of what I would find going on in there. Oh, gods, this was the longest day I've had in years. I'm happy it's finally over.

+&+

APOV

The next day I woke up to streams of golden sunlight filtering through the window of my dorm. For some odd reason, I was on the couch. In an instant everything that I remembered about last night went flashing through my mind: Aphrodite, the blonde, and passing out. I looked around the dorm. Everything seemed to be in order. Looking down in front of the couch was Percy, sleeping on the floor. He looked perfect, content, peaceful. There was a cute little bit of drool at his mouth. As if he could hear my thoughts he started to wake up, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I said quietly. He jerked up and looked around, startled, but then seemed to realize where he was.

"Hey, Annabeth, how are you feeling?" he asked in the same muted tone.

"Better, but a little bit warm. Did you give me some ambrosia last night?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said with a sheepish grin on his face. "I didn't know what to do and you were out cold."

"Okay, okay, I'm fine, but I'm lucky that you didn't burn me from the inside out. You should really only use ambrosia for serious injuries." I chastised him, thinking that it would be fun to drag him through Hades a little bit.

"Well, as long as you're fine" he said, looking down at the ground "Uhhh… last night… I kind of… I'm really sorry Annabeth - " he started. What, did he kiss that monster?

"Wait, Percy, please tell me you killed the empousa." I said.

"Yes, of course. What I was saying is that Edward and Bella wouldn't leave unless I told them what was going on, and, well, Bella saw Edward carrying you in to the dorm, unconscious… well, I guess it freaked them out a bit. I told them that I would tell them today." he finished, looking at the floor abashedly.

"Well, we can't ignore it, we live with them," I figured "and we can't say it never happened because they saw me passed out. There's no way we can avoid this, as far as I can see, Percy. Thanks a lot." I said shaking my head at him

"Well, how else was I supposed to take care of you?" Percy said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever, Seaweed Brain." I laughed, though he looked slightly disappointed.

We sat in silence for a little while before I decided to stand. It was still early, and I wanted my breakfast and coffee. Once I was up I reached down to pull Percy up. I felt that shock that I had felt ever since I was 14 and kissed him at Mt. St. Helens.

I looked in the kitchen area to discover that we didn't have any food, and that if I ever wanted to eat, I would have to have Percy go and change in his own dorm and face Edward and Bella. That meddlesome goddess has something going on.

Speaking of which…

"Percy, I just remembered something. Ah, last night, when I went to find you, I had figured something out." I went on to tell him about my suspicions that we were in yet another soap opera.

"Well, that makes a lot of sense, but she's being very… straightforward about this this time, isn't she?" he said.

"That's what I thought, too. I guess we just have to wait and see." I stated.

"Do you really think we should involve Edward and Bella in this?" Percy asked.

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't give us much of a choice, Seaweed Bra -" I stopped. Brainblast! (I used to watch Jimmy Neutron when I was like, five, okay?)

"No, there is one way that we could- hopefully- get Aphrodite off our backs and not get Bella and Edward involved. Gods, I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I didn't think about this until now." I said hitting my hand on my head.

"Well, what is it, wise girl? I'm all ears," Percy said, a smile on his face.

"Well, you could lie about what hit me. Let's just say this cheerleader hit me by accident while doing a back hand spring, and then…" My voice faded at the thought of what I was about to give up.

"And then?" Percy prompted, interrupting my train of thought.

"And… then we would just avoid each other for the rest of the school year. Just… stop hanging out," I said softly as I forced my head to stay up. I'm the one that turned him down in the first place, why should this be hurting me? Oh, yeah, right, because I'm in love with him, and my mom would kill me if I didn't heed her warning and distance myself from him. I sighed inwardly. For the first time in my life, I almost regretted having a super-powerful wisdom goddess for a mother. Then I immediately felt guilty.

"If… that's what you want" he mumbled, now facing the floor, not letting me see his face, but I could tell by his voice that he was crushed. I wanted to scream. He was so _dense! _How could he think for a minute that I _wanted_ that?!

"So is this goodbye?" he asked, picking his face up so he looked at me from under his lashes. I could see the hurt starting to take hold in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. Or at least for the year. That way we can keep Bella and Edward safe, and Aphrodite away from us. I can't think of anything else."

"After everything we've been through?" he asked, his voice cracking, as if he was going to convince me not to leave, when he already knew that once my mind is set on something, even if it hurt me, I was going to go through with it.

"Yeah, Percy, goodbye" I said stepping forward to hug him.

_Don't cry, _I told myself, _You'll ruin everything._

"I'll- I'll miss you, wise girl," he whispered, locking his hands around my waist.

"I will too, Seaweed Brain," I whispered back, "Come on, I'll walk you halfway." I said, starting to lead out him out the door.

The walk over to his dorms were quiet. I thought about everything that happened over the years. There is not one memory since I was twelve that doesn't involve him. Once we got to the halfway point I wasn't really looking forward to what my life would be like without him (most likely dull.)

As we hugged one last time, I thought I could hear him whisper _"I love you."_

Watching him walk away was one of the hardest things I ever did. Once he was about a block away I turned to leave, but quickly I turned around to whisper one last thing to him: "I have always loved you, Percy."

And then I started walking back to my dorm. I'd better start getting ready. Classes are going to start in a couple of days.

**REVIEW PLEASE ****L**


	5. what?

**Hello to any one to actually reads these, and thank you. I will not allow myself to make an excuse for why this chapter is so late. I know that it is shorter than the last one bur seriously I think that it is better. So go ahead and read, and I will try to update sooner. **

Mt. Olympus

Everyone in the room stared in shock at the 90" TV screen. The only one who was shocked was Aphrodite. She glared at the screen like she was ready to rip it apart and flashes of light were coming off of her skin .

"Get out," she growled "Out, OUT, OUT, OUT!!!!" Everyone scrambled for the door.

No one wanted to see the goddess of beauty angry. She was, of course, beautiful no matter what mood she was in, but to see her this furious was like seeing the Venus de Milo come to life, enraged that her arms were missing and kicking any man that stared at her chest in the crotch.

Either way it was not a pretty sight to see.

She paced back and forth, pausing to glare furiously at the screen every few seconds. _"How could she do that?!" _she ranted "_that little brat of Athena's, is she determined to remain a maiden all her life? Can't she see that I'm trying to help her? If she would just let me do my work, I would make her happy beyond her wildest dreams! But nooo, we can't see each other any more because then I might leave then alone. No, I will not leave you alone, little princess. Prepare for a income of everything in my power. I control people on levels that your stick-in-the-mud maiden mother can only imagine! Athena might be smart, but I am the goddess of love and I will control you, and you will love him and devote your life to him! And then when you become so attached that you can't breathe without him, he will leave you. Forever. You and all your little friends will be RUINED!!!!!" _

Slowly, a glorious, brilliant, heart-melting smile that would literally scare the living crap out of you spread across her face. _Yes, Miss Annabeth Chase, _she thought,_ there will be Hades to pay for trying to trick me._

BPOV

It had been a couple of weeks now since I came home from Edward's dorm after Percy came back saying I need to get out, and I found Annabeth sitting on her bed staring at a picture of her and Percy from when she was about twelve, smiling at the camera. I don't know what happened that morning or the night before that but to see anybody hurt that much is just… excruciating. It was like she was completely hollowed on the inside, and she was nothing more then a zombie. All she did was go to school and study, and for some strange reason, all her textbooks were in Greek. I remember it was a couple days into the school year, and she was asking me for help on a word.

"_Hey, what does…umm… I can't believe I don't remember this, I know so much already, but…umm… here goes." She spelled out a complex word. I didn't recognize it, so I asked to look at the book. _

"_I don't know that one. Can I look at the word?"_

"_Nah, never mind, I'll figure it out on my own." she said, turning her face back to the book._

"_No, you piqued my interest, now I want to see the word." Seriously, what _was_ this word?_

"_Umm… I really don't think you should, I'll figure it out on my own."_

"_Come on, please just let me see it. Honestly, don't bother fighting me, 'cause if you do, I'm going to look in that book once you go to sleep, and I know the page number, I can see it from here, page 77, so really there is no point to it. Just let me look." _

_Wow, I could make one heck of a one-sided debate. Maybe that was what I should have majored in. On the other hand, speaking in front of people? I mentally shivered at the thought. _

"_Oh, all right, but don't say I didn't warn you." she said, giving me one of those looks that say _you are not that cool_._

_I went over and stood next to the chair that she was sitting in, and she turned the book towards me, but the letters I saw weren't from the English alphabet. One was a circle with a line going through it vertically, another looked like the symbol for pi, and another that looked like gamma. Holy cow, this girl was reading in Greek. _

"_Umm, Annabeth, why is this in Greek?" I asked warily_

"_Oh, I - I went to this Greek parochial school where they taught us Greek before English, saying that our heritage is the most important thing they teach us. I guess reading English just never really stuck." she explained_

"_Oh." was the only thing I could think of to say._

That was the only time she talked, when I asked about her past. Otherwise she was just a zombie. A pathetically nerdy zombie, but still a zombie. I honestly was starting to get worried. Anytime I mention Percy, or Edward does when he comes over, she always breaks down into tears, hugging her chest like she's trying to hold herself together. I just didn't know what to do with her. I tried to get her out of the dorm, but the only person I know on campus is Edward. And he lives with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, which is what I've started to call Percy, because once the name is said her walls come tumbling down, along with her whole body, plus the tear ducts start to flood. With all this crying I'm constantly afraid she's going to faint from dehydration. I was getting worried that soon I would have to hook her up to an I.V. (with Edward's help, of course)

Ah, Edward he is the one thing that remained steady throughout this entire thing. We talk a lot; it's like when we began dating. In between classes is about the only time we get to see each other. I think I like it here better than in Forks: no guys hit on me and no crazy girls going after Edward, or at least not as forcefully as they were in Washington. I don't really know what we're going to do once college is done, but I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it .

Speaking of school, I had to get going to class. I jumped up from my bed and grabbed my bag quickly. I yelled my goodbye to Annabeth, knowing she wouldn't respond or even look up from the book that she was reading. I walked down the stairs and out the front door just like I always did, but this time there was something there that wasn't usually there: a boy and girl making out where Edward normally stood.

Wait. Oh no, oh no! He wouldn't do this to me. He wouldn't! The boy whose face was ever so pleasantly connected to, from what I could tell, a brunette with straight hair about as long as mine, had messy bronze hair. I quickly averted my eyes from the atrocious scene and ran the rest of the way to class. I can't believe that Edward would do such a thing! I thought he said he loved me! Some love, ha!

EPOV

Percy was really messed up about what happened. He told me everything that happened that morning. Well, I should say almost everything. I could tell that there was something he wasn't telling me. But those are his stories to tell and not mine. So there I was waiting for Bella to come out of her dorm. She was running a little late today, but it was really nothing. I was waiting for her in my usual spot right outside the door in front of her dorm, when she came around from the back. That was different, but hey - I'm always up for a little variety, especially when it comes to Bella. I think at this time Emmett would have wriggled his eyebrows. Something was different about Bella. It was like she had found new life. Her eyes had not that gentle sweet glow that I so often saw, but a new ferocity that I was not used to. Something was off.

"Hey, sexy," she purred. _What the heck was happening to my Bella?_

"Uhh… hey Bella, are you sick? Do you want to miss class today?" I asked.

"I'm not sick, in fact I'm in tiptop shape. But I think I will take you up on that missing class. How about we go back to your dorm and share some well used body heat?" again she purred. There must be something wrong with her, she must be running a fever. Before I even had a chance to feel her forehead she reached up and pulled my lips down to meet hers. Something wasn't right - that spark wasn't there. I don't know what happened but this wasn't my Bella. Quickly I pushed the girl off. As I looked up I saw another girl with brown hair as long as Bella's**. **Something was definitely wrong.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, tell me what you think will happen next for all we know you just might be right. I'll give you a hint there will been some drama.**

**Love sincerely,**

**LiCracken**

**(pronunciation - Lee-crack-en)**


	6. oh dear time

**Hi, my name is Bob, and I work in a button factory.**

**Lisa: Why the Jimmy Johns is Bob on the computer?!!!!**

**Monica: Seriously, Bob you need to get the #$% off.**

**Bob: I like you, I like sharp things, and I suggest you start running. **

**Lisa: Please, you got that off of a picture on my Ipod. **

**Monica: Please ignore these two crazy people/figments of imagination – wait, Bob, DON'T TOUCH – … (ominous music)**

Aphrodite's POV

Oh, that was just too easy, making that pathetic little human jealous. _Isabella_. Please. The taste of him is still on my tongue, eww. I wonder what Ares is up to right now. Probably something to do with that war in that desert. Oh, well, he can always make time for me.

BPOV

I can't believe that…that … that…ugh, there is no word with in the English language to describe _him_. How could he do this to me? I mean, honestly, I don't even know what was happening to us! One day he loves me and everything is perfect, the next he is making out with some random chick! God, could he be any less of a womanizer? Jeez that _sleaze bag_. My_ God_.

No, Bella, you have to get your mind off him. Think about the good stuff.

I was walking to my dorm from my class on modern literature. This in itself was interesting enough, though I still prefer my Emily Brontë.

I haven't found out anything new on Annabeth or Percy either. I was planning on using Edward to help me corner one of them and find out what was going on. That plan's down the tubes, since I refuse to talk to Edward, not after what happened. Oh, great, now I'm back on _that_ subject. Well, I've reached my dorm now. As I opened the door I saw Edward standing in the lobby, with – guess what? A bouquet of lilacs and roses. God, he was giving me those puppy eyes, those same eyes that I can never say no to. Well guess what buddy, I'm going to finally say no to you. You can't come running back to me with your tail between you legs this time. Yes, siree. I walked though the lobby with my head held high and a smile upon my face. Completely bypassing _him. _ Once I got up to my room I broke. I broke down and cried. Coming into the room, Annabeth was there on her bed, working in an architectural book or something.

She jumped of the bed and came over to comfort me. Even though it has only been a week or two we connected really quickly. She tends to comfort me a lot now, especially when I came home about four days ago crying. That was the day I saw _him _and that skank. As she enveloped me in her arms, my mind went to the same image: that girl with her arms around Edward. I need to get my mind off of this right now there is no way that I can live like this he made up his mind now I need to go and move on with my life, I have school, I have friends with Annabeth and Percy, who says I need Edward. Just the feel of someone's arms around me helping to hold me up reminded me of Edward. That's it. I have to escape of anything that brings back a memory of him. No more hugs. Good-bye, Edward, I'm moving on. I tore myself out of Annabeth's arms, telling her, "It's okay, really, you don't need to call the ambulance, I'll survive." She looked at me with understanding eyes.

I left the dorm, just walking around campus, not really knowing where I was going. After about forty-five minutes, I found myself right in front of Edward and Percy's dorm room door. I don't know why, but I knocked. I put everything on the line. I wasn't sure if I should run away or not. Who knew, maybe playing a game of ding-dong ditch would boost my sprits. Before I had a chance to run, Percy opened the door.

"Umm…hi Percy"

"Hey Bella, do you want to come in?" he said cheerfully, moving inside to let me in. Once he moved I saw Edward sitting on the couch, looking at the door, or more specifically me.

"Of course I would love to come in, _Percy_." I batted my eyes, and purred when I said Percy.

"Then uh… come in. Hey, is there something wrong with your eyes?" he asked. I don't see what Annabeth sees in him. It must be how naïve he is.

"No, of course not, Percy." I said, once again trying to be seductive. FAIL.

"Okay?"

"So… Percy, tell me, what's new with you?" I asked making my eyes get that big pout-eye look.

"Not much, just Edward, all he does is sit around and pout and complains about how he just let the greatest gift from God slip through his fingers." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward look directly at my face to see how I would react. Cue emotionless mask.

"Percy I came here to see _you_, not to hear about Edward being _Edward_." Take that one, cheater. "How about we go into another room? I feel a bit crowded in here." I suggested.

"Uh sure come on," he said leading me towards the rooms.

EPOV

How could he do that to me? Every man in his right mind could tell that Bella is trying to hit on him. HE KNOWS I'm in love. Why, dear God?

About two minutes after Bella and Percy went in his room, undoubtedly, Annabeth came charging through the door.

" Edward, Bella left the dorm about 50 minuets ago. Do you know where she is?"

"She's with Percy, back in his room, probably." I said with a scowl upon my face. " I'm taking a walk."

APOV

What is it with those two? They need to get together quick, I thought I walked down the minuscule hall to Percy's room. As I approached the door I heard the voices. But something was off about Bella's. It sounded…I don't know, flirtatious

" Oh, Percy, how could you be so naïve? I'm totally over Edward." What the crap?

I opened the door to see Bella leaning in to Percy, with her hand against his forearm, the one that was on the other side of his body. Percy was facing me to make Bella give him a simple kiss on the cheek instead of the kiss she was leaning in for. _How could she do this? _

PPOV

What the Jimmy John Tartarus is wrong with this girl?! Did she just try to k… ki…KISS ME? I mean, what the Persephone pomegranate FUDGE?! What in Ares' orange underwear was she thinking?! That girl is as insane as Hera when Zeus makes out with some bimbo!

Annabeth just left. I could hear her crying as she ran out of the dorm.

"Look, Bella I don't really know what went wrong between you and Edward, but seriously, don't pull me in to this Tartarus pit that you two are making!" I yelled.

"Tartar sauce pit?" What, is she an idiot? Everybody knew about the pit of Tartarus.

" No, the pit of Tartarus. You know, the giant pit that Zeus chopped up his father and through the tiny bits into?"

"You mean like Greek mythology?" she asked

"Yes, of course Greek mythology, you know what I am, Annabeth!"

"Could you just tell me one more time?" she asked

"Okay, if you want to play dumb, I'm a half god, son of Poseidon."

"Percy, I'm not Annabeth, remember?" Bella said.

"Ohmygods." I squeaked

"Percy, what are you not telling me?" Bella demanded as she started backing me into the corner.

" Umm...nothing? Why would I try to keep anything from you? You're my best friend's best friend, and … and you know the saying 'my best friend's best friend is my best friend.'" I tried to cover it up.

"Percy, it's 'my enemy's enemy is my friend'. And you are so hiding something from me. So just tell me." Bella said.

"Best friend, enemy, basically the same thing." SMART one, Percy.

"Percy, tell." she ordered.

"I… will, I just can't right now."

"When?"

"When? When I call you again?" I tried to remain strong.

"Do I have I have your word?" she requested.

" Yeah, sure."

"Okay then… then let me take your pen that you always keep in you pocket as insurance."

"What? You can't take Riptide!" There was no way she was getting her hands on that pen.

"You name you pens?"

"Yeah, of course, doesn't everybody?" Good gods, what is coming out of my mouth?!

" I'll take it, if you don't give it to me."

Before I had a chance to react and she reached into my pocket and to riptide. I didn't bother resisting; I knew the pen would reappear in my pocket. Besides, if she got too insane, Annabeth would help, right?

I got my cell phone out even though I wasn't supposed use it, and called the one man- well centaur- who could help me.

Hey, folks, this is LiCracken's editor, who as of yet, actually has no FanFiction account (I know, weird, right?) Here to apologize for LiCracken's extended absence. We're back on track now, but, seriously, REVIEW, people! If you want the story, !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**And stay tuned for Percy's full rant after Bella tries to kiss him. We came up with a whole bunch of Greek-myth related curses, but only used the best in the story. Review!**


	7. greek curses

**Last night while we were writing chapter six, we went a little crazy and this is what we came up with.**

**P.S. Bob has been taken care of. **

**Greek myth reference curses (feel free to use) **

1. What the Jimmy John Tartarus?

2. What the Persephone Pomegranate FUDGE?

3. What in Ares' orange underwear?

4. Insane as Hera when Zeus makes out with some bimbo!

5. Let's just give Tantalus a burger and fries why don't we?

6. What in the name of Athena's helmet hair?

7. Why not just try to catch Artemis with a boyfriend while you're so devoted to pointless tasks?

8. Holy Hephaestus tighty-whiteys!

9. For the love of all Titans who now resemble bark mulch!

10. What the hefty Hercules hissy fit?

11. What the Demeter dancing deuce?

12. By Zeus' zapping fish sticks!

13. Great chocolate Chimeras!

14. I'd rather have Medusa's head for dinner.

15. I'll go out with _her _when Aphrodite gets her first zit.

16. What the holy Hades mustard?

17. What the leaping Ladon?

18. Oh, just CHARON CHEESE IT!

19. What the hippie centaurs?

20. What in the name of Dionysus' drunk china cabinet?

21. What in the name of Poseidon's putrid pickles?


	8. going home

**There is no excuse for why I haven't updated. I've decided as that I'm just going to write for me and me alone. So those of you that keep asking me if this story is over or not, it's not over it's just slower that a snail to get me to pull my nose out of the stories that I'm reading. Why? Because I love to read! And to me unfortunately writing comes after reading. This chapter is unedited, so bear with me, maybe when this is done I'll go back and edit it. Of course at the pace that I'm going at it will be done in twenty years.**

APOV

She was pushing herself I could see it. She still loved him even if she didn't want to admit it. There had to be some thing there had to be some way that she would forgive him with out Percy or I telling them.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"What is it Bella?"

"What are you thinking about" she asked me. She was asking me? Edward was right this girl is unpredictable.

"Oh, just some homework that I need to work on." I said, my Poker face, on.

"Oh… I… I was just thinking about this fight with Edward."

"Oh?" I asked "and what about this fight wit Edward."

"Nothing really, it's just that I miss him… I must sound really pathetic right now, right. Here I am complaining that he's this jerk. And then I sit at home, on my couch, crying over how sweet he is." I looked, at her face, she was smiling and tears were in her eyes. Oh I wish that I could tell her.

PPOV

When I got off the phone with Chiron I knew what I needed to do.

This had to come to and end Aphrodite could not keep screwing with our lives. She had to stop now. Though my training was a little rusty, looks like I won't be doing any parting this weekend. A slow smile crept on to my face when I thought of going back to camp and dueling it out with Annabeth. I'd get to see Mrs. O'Leary. I'd get to go home. I can't wait for this weekend to come.

The next day I stood waiting with Edward, for the girls to come out. I'd talked to him last night, he told me that Annabeth Went to class with Bella in the mornings.

"Yeah probably to help give Bella that infamous Athenian back bone." I thought.

So we waited. After about 5 minutes the girls came out. Walking at a fast pace I had to jog a little to catch up with Annabeth, Leaving Edward behind in the dust.

"Hey Annabeth!" I said excitedly.

"Percy what did we talk about." she hissed at me. Oh hey whoops on my part.

"You know that life isn't ever that fun if you can't break the rules. You remember those nights on the beach we were breaking the rules then."

"Percy this is practically life and death" Her voice was quite and stern.

"Oh, so facing Ares wasn't that big of a deal but this is huge" I stated. She was not going to take this smile off of my face.

"When we're involving innocent humans then yes its bad."

"So that's what the mist is for." _Ah, didn't think about that did you, wise girl._

"Well I think that the mist isn't going to be much of a problem for these two."

"Wait what do you mean?" I looked around us at all these normal kids, crap they can't hear that. "Never mind, we can talk later. Hey I was thinking about going out to camp this weekend. You in?"

"Why do you want to go to camp?" she asked. "Perseus Jackson, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, really, I just… feel like I'm getting out of shape and I want to work out."

"Percy you can work out right here on campus, you don't have to go all the way to Long Island. Tell me what you up to."

"Nothing I swear is it wrong for me to go visit my best friend who happens to live in my favorite place in the world?" I asked.

"Grover's out trying to spread the news about pan though." We had stopped walking now and had come to a standstill of the beaten path.

"Nope he's coming back this weekend."

"Oh and how do you know?" she asked

I didn't really respond I just taped my forehead three times.

"So are coming, or not?" I asked.

"Fine, come meet me in front of my building at four my last class on Friday end at three. Is that good for you?"

"Yeah that works out great!" I swear that smile on my face just grew two sizes larger, if that's even possible.

"Okay now if you excuse me I need to get to class." she said pushing by me.

"Bye, Annabeth" I called, as I ran past to on the way to my first class.

The rest of the week passed by pretty quickly and it was Friday already. Gods I was excited. I was jumper than normal.

Waiting out side Annabeth building, I was shaking with the thought of going to camp again. Precisely at three Annabeth came out, she was wearing her camp half blood shirt, jeans and had her Yankee's hat in hands.

"Hey" I called out when she came close enough for her to hear me.

"Oh, hey" She called back tucking a strand of gold hair behind her ear.

"Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She responded.

I reached my hand over and grabbed her bag. Taking her hand in my free hand we walked to the nearest subway station. Once on the train Annabeth took out a book ducking her head down and tucking her glorious golden hair behind her ears every so often. While she was reading I took the chance to admire her beauty. I was reminded of the time on Mount St. Helens. Though it was about five years ago now I still remember everything that happened in that moment. No possible person or immortal in this world could possible take Annabeth's place. Soon enough our stop came and we were forced to get off and take a bus the rest of the way. My chance to think and admire was over.

Walking up the Half Blood Hill it was now about 5:00 and I could hear the dinner horn being blown. It wasn't that common for a half blood to return after they became a legal adult, the half blood scent kind of faded way after you became more human. It was extremely rare for a grown legal citizen half blood to do what I was going to. We got into lines with our siblings. That was one of the reasons I wanted to come home even if these were the all year round kids I finally had brothers and sisters. Getting in line I stood among my normal and Cycloptic siblings. Even though they were the laughing stock of the camp I was extremely proud of them. That's all they seem to care about having their siblings respect and having dad's respect. Annabeth got in line with her siblings every one of them with their gray eyes glowing at the sight of such an older sibling who happened to be in college. Even though both Annabeth and I was the eldest in our cabins we still both refused to the cabin lead because of our infrequency of being there. Following my cabin into the dinning room I made contact eye with Chiron. There was a reason that I came here after all. Chiron made a before dinner speech welcoming Annabeth and I back hopping that we would enjoy our stay. Getting up in line for the offering I thought about all that the gods have done to my friends and me lately.

After dinner I followed Chiron to the big house quietly. He didn't turn around to look at me until we were both inside.

"Percy, I know why you came." He started off "are you sure about this?"

"Yes Chiron, there is not a thing in this world I am more sure of."

"Well if you really want to do this I now better that to doubt you judgment by now." Oh did I mention that I was kind of like I superstar after the war. Another reason why Annabeth didn't like to come here that much after the war, she said my head was big enough already.

Climbing the stairs to the attic to where Rachel had remade a room out of it moving all the old artifacts around. I knocked on the door quietly wait for the signal that I may enter. As soon as she muttered the words I was inside the room and sitting across from her.

"So Percy it's been a while. So how are things with Annabeth?"

"Good, do you know why I came Rachel?"

"Yes I do, I have been having dreams again, and Percy she is not a force that you want to fight with." The warning was not so evident in her eyes; she had this glimmer that can only be seen in Hermes or one of his children's eyes. Gods she has been at this camp way to long.

"Okay Seaweed brain hurry up and ask the question I don't really like that out of body experience that I get." She commanded

"Okay, as you wish, O' great oracle of Delphi how do I get Aphrodite off of my back?"

Like always, green smoke began crawling out of her mouth and wrapped it's self around me letting me hear the voice

_Two and two halves shall go_

_To the refuge built in the name of the moon_

_There along the water lies a curse_

_A curse that man only possesses_

This curse will give you redemption

_Follow the trail and stay from it _

_Give it to a bell_

_But be careful _

_If the curse lies with in the wrong hands_

_You shall fail_

The smoke snake recoiled its self back up into Rachel's mouth and she was her self again.

I raced back down stairs to Chiron but when I got back down there was somebody else down stairs.

APOV

After dinner I went back to the Athena cabin to get my self organized for the weekend. Once I was done there I went up to the big house to talk to Chiron. As I sat there catching up on what was going on with Percy and me, the monster that we have faced or there lack of. I didn't tell him about my fight with Percy or our decision to stay away from each other; I didn't think that that would really be that necessary. Plus considering the way that we came here it seems very ironic.

As I was talking to Chiron there was a thumping noise coming down the attic on the stairs. The noise was coming down the stairs. With a giant jump Percy landed in the main room. Looking down Percy saw me sitting there and his face fell.

The tension was so think you could cut it with a knife. Chiron had to do just that.

"Well I'm going to leave you two to your own devices. Why don't you take a walk outside?" he said all but kicking us out the door.

Percy walked away with his hands in his rear pockets, towards the cabins. I jogged to try to keep up with him.

"So what did you do in there?" I asked

"Nothing" He said dismissively.

"Percy, you were with Rachel weren't you?"

"I don't know" What B.S.

"Why were you with her?"

"I don't know" he responded again.

"Percy that's a lie and you know that," I screamed "Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Because I don't want you to get involved in this what happened to I don't want you as a boyfriend? What happened to we should stay away from each other?"

"Percy where are you getting this has nothing to do with you being my boy friend." He wasn't making any since.

"Really this isn't about these feeling between us, because just right now you were acting more over protective and girlfriend-ish than, than I don't know what!"

"Percy what are you talking about, I just want to know the truth."

"Well what do you want? You keep telling me you want this that needs to happen. You don't want to be around me, yet you act like your life depends on the fact that I still talk to you once a week. Annabeth I'm not your toy!"

"There is a different between want and need!" I shouted out before I could stop my self. "Percy I… I didn't say that, please forget it."

"You know what Annabeth I'm sick and tired of you sending me mixed signals either you like me or you don't. I'm tired of acting like a little kid." His voice wasn't loud any more, it was a controlled anger. That's what scared me the most I didn't know how to react properly when he got like that.

"You never told me what happened up in the big house."

"Fine I got a quest." He simply stated after taking a long breath out of his nose, trying to calm down.

"During the school year? Percy this isn't high school any more do you realize the amount of work that will be there when we come back."

"I knew you would say that." He told me "that why I tried not to tell you, and who said you would be going?"

"Well I, I just assumed." I looked down on the ground out of embarrassment.

"Look Annabeth I was out of place, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Percy what did Rachel say?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Two and two halves shall go To the refuge built in the name of the moon There along the water lies a curse A curse that man only possesses This curse will give you redemptionFollow the trail and stay from it Give it to a bell But be careful If the curse lies with in the wrong hands You shall fail." He quoted to me.

**I want to work this like I 3 Vampires so send your ideas on what should happen next or even better, guess where this magical place is! I'll give you a hint it's the first National park and full of really annoying buffalo. **


End file.
